Because the Night
by AWPuRpLePoPtArT
Summary: Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to lust, because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to us


A/N: So weird things happen when I start listening to songs, and they get even weirder when I decide I need to listen to them on repeat. I start to see the similarities between the stories in the songs and the stories of my OTPs That's what happened with Because the Night, although it actually started as one Fic for three songs, together they were too much so now I have three fics for three songs... I couldn't help but think how much Aria and Ezra represented the song... I hope you enjoy!

Oh Yeah I own nothing

* * *

Aria had lay next to him remembering how being with him always felt. Looking back on all the other nights that had come before. She knew it wasn't right to be there. It seemed with them that the more wrong it was the more right it felt. She thought about those nights as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. They'd always been a part of the night. Because the nights, would unceasingly belong to them. The nights were the few places they could be who they were. The night provided the cover they needed to conceal their secrets. They often fell apart in the daylight, but always seemed to fall back together in the nights. The nights were never planned and often found the lovers confused as to how it had happened. They would take each others hand and ask that the other take them as they were.

The night had witnessed as Ezra begged for Aria to forgive him for giving up on them.

Under the cover of night she had told him that wherever he ended up that they would be lucky to have him as tears slipped down her face. And before the morning broke the night would be home to a first lustful encounter.

The nights once again belonged to them when Ezra told Aria's father that he wasn't taking the job in New Orleans, the moon in the night sky had shone brightly as Ezra had called Aria to tell her he loved her.

It was a fateful night when Ezra had gazed out at New York City and declared it beautiful before crashing to the ground.

There shouldn't have been nights after she told him she wanted to be single when she went to Savannah, that she needed time away from him. But there were.

The first of them would happen before she left for Los Angeles. She had meant to say goodbye, she hadn't meant to fall into his arms.

And because the night belongs to them, the night would again find them twice before Aria left for college.

She had heard he had written a book, and that he would be touring to promote it. She didn't expect that that same tour would bring him almost to her doorstep, as in a mere fifty feet. She hunkered down in the uncomfortable metal chair as she listened to him read the story he had written. She was entranced with the story but in the back of her mind she realized that she had really just wanted to hear his voice it would never matter what he was saying. She wasn't going to get her copy of the book signed, but somehow she found herself standing in the line with all the other Ezra Fitz Fans. He caught her eyes as she approached and as their eyes stayed linked both knew that the night had found them again.

The nights stopped when Ezra had gotten serious with Nicole and not long after Aria had met Liam. Which is what made this night so wrong. Most likely the wrongest they had ever been. Liam was patiently waiting for her back in Boston; But the night belonged to the old lovers and love was an angel disguised as lust. They could try to blame it on the alcohol, but it was probably the closest to sober Ezra had been since losing hope in finding Nicole and Aria was well on her way back to earth after flying high under the influence of the alcohol she had consumed with her friends. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and thought of nothing and no one else. The night they had spent together was why Aria had believed that Ezra would kill for her. It was way his lips had found hers in the dark, the way hands had wandered to familiar places and left them both breathless. The feeling of being that close was addictive and neither could find their way out. She had whispered to Ezra how it felt to be under his hands. She had assured him that nothing could hurt him when he was in her arms. As the sun rose and started to shine through the window of the hotel room, while Aria started dragging herself back to her normal life, she would think about how even now after so many years that the nights still belonged to them. She would go back to Boston and attempt to slide back into the life she made there, but it wouldn't matter because the night belongs to lovers, the nights belong to lust, the nights belonged to her and Ezra.

* * *

A/N Pt.2 See that button?- yeah that one that says REVIEW go ahead and press it and tell me what you think people! Also the song is Because the Night by Cascada I'll put a link in my profile if anyone needs/wants to just let me know


End file.
